


so come sit by my side

by ariadne_odair



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Stoll set fire to half the forest, but that was sorted out pretty quickly. Connor won’t let anyone heal his burns either, because he says it makes him look hardcore. Will’s been bitching about it to Nico all week, normally right before bed until Nico smacks him with a pillow or shuts him up in a different way.</p><p>There’s a sixty forty chance that Will will get a face full of pillow instead of a face full of, well, Nico. Nico told Will this, but Will just went ‘I’ll take those odds, darlin’,’ so Nico pushed him out the bed and laughed when Will smacked his head on the cabinet.</p><p>-</p><p>alternatively titled: cute, awkward boys are cute awkward boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happens, Nico is kinda freezing his butt off.

He’s at a campfire - a regular campfire, not a ‘demigods are dying all over the place and we need body heat while we all pretend not to cry’ campfire. Nico isn’t a fan of those. He’d rather just cry in his cabin and ignore Jason, Annabeth and Will when they try to kick his cabin door down. Not always in that order, sometimes all at once.

It’s been a good couple of weeks where - miraculously - nothing overly disastrous has happened.Connor Stoll did set fire to half the forest, but that was sorted out pretty quickly. Connor won’t let anyone heal his burns either, because he says it makes him look hardcore. Will’s been bitching about it to Nico all week, normally right before bed until Nico smacks him with a pillow or shuts him up in a different way.

There’s a sixty forty chance that Will will get a face full of pillow instead of a face full of, well, Nico. Nico told Will this, but Will just went ‘I’ll take those odds, darlin’,’ so Nico pushed him out the bed and laughed when Will smacked his head on the cabinet.

(“You’re a shit boyfriend.”

“You’re a shit doctor, it’s barely a scratch. Don’t bleed on my - Will!”

“Yeah because my blood clearly did that on purpose!”

“It probably did!”)

Nico doesn’t have his jacket, so he’s trying to huddle down into his shirt as much as possible. He let Hazel cut his hair the other day - not a lot, just shortening it a bit so he can have full vision for once, but now he regrets it because his head feels like an ice cube.

Which is when Will flops down next to him; William Solace, who is probably the furthest from a human ice cube possible.

Will’s in these ridiculous shorts, ones that show off his long, long, long legs; all tan, tan, tan, scuffed knees and an absent plaster clinging to one heel. He’s done his laces in a double bow like a loser, and he’s wearing odd socks.

Nico hasn’t even looked at his face and he already loves him stupid amounts.

Will’s in a camp half blood shirt and a blue hoodie. His hair’s a mess. There’s one blond curl that hangs sweety over his forehead, and Nico looks away to hide his smile. Will leans back on his hands, so their sides are pressed together. “Hey, death boy.”

“I’ll break your fingers,” Nico scowls, and Will just laughs. His hoodie makes his eyes look bluer, sharp and bright like the sky before a storm. “Don’t call me that.”

Will smirks. “Sorry, sunshine. You had something to eat yet? Jason just dared Percy to eat six hot dogs in a row, I think he’s going to barf in the campfire. Annabeth looks like she wants to smack their heads together.”

Nico shrugs. “It probably wouldn’t do much.”

“Probably not,” Will agrees. “So. Food.”

“So. Food,” Nico mimics, and Will shoots him a look. It’s the same look Will gives him when Nico shadow travels to win a game of capture the flag. His eyes crinkle a bit and he juts his bottom lip out and Nico normally either a) looks away, or b) runs away, because he starts blushing like a lobster and it’s horribly embarrassing. “What’s that? Don’t think you’ve brought that up before.”

Will narrows his eyes. “It’s this thing you need to survive, something you seemed stupidly opposed to doing.”

“Not as much as I was,” Nico mumbles, then freezes. There’s no mistaking the honesty of the statement, and he wants to curl into a little ball and pretend he never said anything. There’s a long, horrible pause. Nico feels like they’re on ice, thin and treacherous and ready to splinter the moment he so much as takes a breath.

Then Will reaches out and takes Nico’s hand. He curls his fingers around Nico’s, warm, big palms, and Nico feels the rush of heat like a jolt to his bloodstream. The ice cracks but he’s not drowning - his feet hits the solid dirt and air rushes his lungs and it’s okay. The ground is a little shaky and his heart smacks against his ribs, but. It’s. Okay.

“Percy is on four hot dogs,” Will notes, in a slow, easy drawl. “Man, I’m kinda impressed. I thought he’d get three and choke. Annabeth looks like she’s out for blood.” He frowns. “Nico, you’re freezing.”

Nico, who currently can’t feel anything beneath his neck, gives Will a look. It’s the same look he gave him before Will ended up with head stitches. His butt has frozen to the ground and all the hairs are standing up on his arms, because it’s so fucking cold. “Well done.”

Will rolls his eyes and tugs his hand out of Nico’s. “Why aren’t you wearing a sweater? Your arms are going to fall off.”

“I don’t know where my jacket went,” Nico explains. “I’m always cold, I think it’s a stupid death thing, and I - “ He pauses. “Um, what are you doing?”

It’s a dumb question because Will is pretty obviously pulling his hoodie over his head, ruffling his hair even more. He shrugs his arms out, looks at it, then lobs it at Nico. Nico catches it on instinct. It’s soft under his hands.

“You're cold,” Will says matter of factly.

Nico stares at him.

Will flushes a little under his tan.

Nico stares some more.

“I mean you don't - “ Will mumbles, obviously embarrassed, and reaches out but Nico bats his hands away.

Will stares at him.

Nico puts on the hoodie.

It's warm and soft. It smells like Will and Nico’s stomach flips a little at the thought. The sleeves are too long and the ends hang over his hands like paws. He can feel a smile tugging at his lips, and he turns to grin at Will. “Thanks.”

Will looks like he's having an aneurysm. “Uh. You're welcome.”

Nico pushes the sleeves of the hoodie up so his hands are free. “I will eat half a hot dog.”

That snaps Will into doctor mode. He shakes his head even as he tugs Nico to his feet, weaving their way past the other campers. “Nico, no. Two hot dogs. And some fries.”

“One hot dog and a coke,” Nico counters, tightening his grip on Will's hand when he almost trips over a rock.

Will snickers and Nico elbows him in the ribs. “Ow, okay! One hot dog, a coke and we'll split the fries.”

“It's cute how you think I'll listen to you.”

“Uh huh, and what else is cute about me?”

“I don't know, you were pretty defenceless that time the canoe flipped,” Nico considers, and laughs out loud at the dirty look Will gives him.

Will drags them over to the hot dog stand and begins to lecture Nico on why eating is important, blah blah blah. Nico just likes the way Will waves one hand around and leaves the other tucked in Nico’s. Mostly he just sucks on his coke straw and says: “No,” at various intervals to set Will off again.

Leo wanders up to the barbecue at one point. Will is still babbling. Nico is alternating between ignoring him and picking bits off his hot dog.

“Hey,” Leo waves. His hands are covered in motor oil. “Dude, I'm so hungry. I - wait, are you wearing Solace’s jacket?”

“No,” lies Nico, and eats another bit of hot dog.

Leo's eyes widen. “Are you sure? Because Will walked in in it, so unless he got like, attacked or something - “

“That is exactly what happened,” Will says solemnly. “I was attacked. There was blood everywhere and I - “

“Oh my god, shut up, Will,” Nico mumbles through a mouthful of hot dog, and Will just beams at him. It's a little like being sucker punched by the sun. “I've eaten two hot dogs, can we go now?”

He doesn't wait for an answer, dragging Will away. He thinks Will says something to Leo because Leo shouts something after them, which Nico ignores.

They walk back to their spot in comfortable silence. Nico likes how Will doesn't push him to talk all the time, especially in situations like this, when they're surrounded by so many people. It'd be different if it was just Percy and Jason and Annabeth; it's different when it's just them.

They settle back on the grass, a little way away from the fire. The flames still manage to catch Will's face, shadows sliding over his jaw line and gold glinting in his hair. Will doesn't hold his hand this time, but their fingers brush against each other in the cool grass.

“Neeks,” Will says quietly. “You, uh. Don't have to wear my jacket if you don't want. I wasn't trying to - I should have asked if - “

Nico frowns. “I know. You said that. When you gave it to me.”

Will wrinkles his nose. “Well, yeah, but - “

“And I'm cold,” Nico continues. His heart thuds a little harder. “And it's November so don't expect it back any time soon.”

He feels his cheeks flush, feels the words curve clumsily on his tongue, and he feels the smile Will gives him all the way to his toes.

“Okay,” Will answers easily, but he's smiling so hard his eyes crinkle. “I think I can live with that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody really comes into the Hades cabin. Nico redecorated it the summer after the war, so it looks less like a tomb now. The walls are a soft blue and he got rid of the ‘coffin bed’ (as Percy dubbed it). There’s a photo of Bianca on his shelf that he got from the big house, the little Hades figurine pride of place beside it.

He has blinds because Nico tends to sleep half the morning, but when they’re up the light streams through. There’s even a dumb bean bag in the corner, because Will had gone on about how much he liked them. 

It’s pink. The Hermes cabin said that was the only colour they could smuggle in. Will laughs every time he sees it. 

Still, no one really comes through the old, wooden doors. Jason waits anxiously on the porch then drags him outside by the wrist, Piper will just ambush him on the way to breakfast, and Annabeth sneaks up on him with her cap. Percy drums on the door until Nico gives in and opens it before he kills him. 

Will is different, obviously. When he’s finally kicked out of the infirmary, he curls up on the pink bean bag and forces Nico to watch shitty car chase movies. Nico doesn’t get why Will likes them, but Will always falls asleep halfway through, and Will needs all the sleep he can get.

Nico teaches him mythomagic, legs crossed and facing each other on Nico’s bed. Will pushes him against the wall and kisses him until Nico can’t breathe. Will slaps plasters on him and bitches about the light in Nico’s bathroom. Sometimes Nico imagines he can see where Will has been, flickers of gold over every surface of the cabin.

Nico’s visitor list compiles of one person, so it’s a bit of a surprise when Kayla comes flying through the door one morning. 

“Nico, get up!”

Nico doesn’t scream, but it’s a close thing. “What are you doing here?” 

He sits up abruptly, flushing when he realises he’s in a grey shirt and boxers. He pulls the covers up to his neck, scrubbing a hand over his face. Kayla looks totally unbothered, flopping down onto the beanbag. “WIll’s being an idiot, I need your help.”

“When’s he not an idiot?” Nico mutters, gripping the sheets a little tighter. “Do you - can you turn around or something?”

“You’re dating my brother,” Kayla drawls, but after a glare from Nico she obediently turns around. She even slaps her hands over her eyes. Nico isn’t sure how she manages to do that sarcastically, but she does. After making sure she really isn’t looking, he grabs some clothes and slips into the bathroom.

“Finally,” Kayla mutters when he comes back. Nico brushed his teeth while he was in there and splashed some water on his face, but he can’t help the yawn that escapes him. “Will’s sick.”

Nico inhales sharply, panic rocking through him. “What? Is he - “

Kayla raises her hands, eyes widening. “No, like, he’s just a bit under the weather. He’s fine, Nico, breathe.”

“Work on your opening sentence,” Nico snaps, heart still thudding in his head. “Jesus, Kayla.”

“I’m sorry,” Kayla wails, her bottom lip trembling. “It’s just he’s been driving me insane, I’m a little stretched thin right now. He keeps trying to escape and go back to the infirmary. I had to get Jason to sit on him.”

Nico flops down on to his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep still tugs at him, and he can feel his eyes threatening to close. “Solace once said I was: ninety pounds soaking wet, there’s no point in me sitting on him.”

He can tell Kayla is rolling her eyes. “I don’t want you to sit on him, I want you to bully him into staying put.” Nico rolls onto his side and Kayla widens her eyes imploringly. “Please, Nico. You can get him back for that time he made you stay in the infirmary.”

For the first time that morning, Nico smiles.

 

-

 

Kayla babbles all the way to Apollo cabin, but she doesn’t seem to mind that Nico doesn’t say much. Apparently Will’s being acting like he's single handedly responsible for everyone in the infirmary, and last night he was so dead on his feet that Kayla thought he was going to topple head-first into the bandage pile.

“He’s so knackered we’ve slapped him on bed rest,” Kayla says, leading him up the steps to the cabin. “He needs to have a day off, kid’s been getting migraines and not eating enough and trying to tell everyone he’s fine.”

Nico arches an eyebrow. “Really?”

Kayla looks at him. “You’re going to kill him, aren’t you?”

“Well I can always bring him back,” Nico says cheerfully, and pushes the door open. 

The Apollo cabin is a world away from his. The walls are painted a sunny yellow, covered with posters of different singers and bands. There are bows and quivers leaning against one wall, and a target stuck to the wall with a drawing pinned to the middle. It might be a drawing of Clarisse.

Nico can see medical supplies carefully organised in another corner, next to a sign that says: Always Wash Your Hands in big block letters. There are medical journals neatly stacked on a table, their spines worn with use.

Nico narrows his eyes at Will. “You look like shit.”

Will glares at him. “You always say the sweetest things.”

“Oh god, they’ve started,” someone mumbles behind him, and Nico laughs and wanders over to Will’s bunk. 

“Did death boy used to laugh that much?” someone else mutters, and then there’s a round of shushing noises.

Will doesn’t actually look too terrible, because Will is apparently incapable of doing that. His eyes are slightly dull, lilac smudges beneath them like fingerprints. He’s pale beneath his tan, and his hairs been pushed back from his forehead messily. 

“You’re an idiot.”

Will pouts. “I’m fine, I just - “

Nico smacks his shoulder. “You’ve had this conversation with me about sixty times, and every time you’ve dragged me to the infirmary. There is absolutely no way you’re getting out of this.”

Will scowls. “You’re so annoying.”

“See I said that too,” Nico sighs. He rests his chin on his hand, like an old man reliving how things were done in the old days. “I remember quite clearly, you had me strapped to a medical bed and I - “

“I didn’t strap you to a bed - “

“That’s debatable - “

“We’re going to class,” Kayla interrupts loudly. “Di Angelo, keep him here. Give him plenty of fluids.” There’s a chorus of sniggers from the other campers and Will smacks a palm to his forehead. “Uh, not like that. Just make him rest, okay?”

They all troop out, various goodbyes and cat calls thrown over their shoulders. Kayla pats Nico’s shoulder before she leaves, one hand wrapped firmly around her bow. 

Will flops back against his pillows. His hair spills over the pillows, bright blonde against the white cushions. He peeks one eye open, staring at Nico. “I hate you.”

“You really do sound like me,” Nico smirks. It’s funny seeing Will like this, sullen and pouty with a face like a grumpy kitten. He smashes a pillow over said face at Nico’s comment, groaning loudly. Will’s only being a brat because he wants to go save lives or whatever, so Nico’s not sure he pulls it off very well.

Nico unceremoniously climbs into Will’s bunk, laughing when he accidentally knees Will in the ribs. It was a genuine accident but Will sticks his middle finger up at him anyway, one hand still clutching the pillow to his face.

Nico curls up on top of Will’s sheets. Will’s still holding the pillow, but Nico can see the corner of his mouth tick up. “William.” 

“Go away. Can’t believe you’re in cahoots with Kayla.”

Nico cracks up at that. “Cahoots? I thought I was meant to be from the forties, no one says that anymore.”

Will slowly moves the pillow down. His eyes are like the sea before a storm, dark blue and piercing, and Nico feels a shudder go through him. “You know,” Will drawls, and the affection is thick in his tone, like honey sliding over pancakes. “You do laugh more now.”

Nico swallows, feels his heart kick against his ribs. Will is still holding his gaze, eyes burning into his with an emotion Nico doesn’t let himself think about. “Well,” he says slowly, “My boyfriend’s an idiot.” He shrugs, which is a little difficult to do lying down. “Plenty of things to laugh about.”

Will huffs. “I’m not an idiot. I’m just - dedicated.”

“You’re an idiot. And you’re also human - “

“Half - “

“Will,” Nico says through gritted teeth. “Shut up before I strangle you.” Will opens his mouth and Nico fixes him with a look. Will shuts his mouth. “As I was saying, you’re not a car battery, and you’re not single handedly in charge of the infirmary. You’re one of the best people I know, but you can’t do everything. You need to look after yourself too.” 

Will deflates, like all the air’s been let out of him. He looks so sad that Nico reaches for his hand, tugging Will forward so their bodies are curved towards each other like commas. Nico leans in and presses a soft kiss to Will’s mouth. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Will whispers. “But only if you kiss me again.”

“Do you hear what comes out of your mouth?” Nico snaps, but he’s grinning when Will yanks him forward. Will’s hands are warm on his hips and he wraps his arms around Will’s neck, still smiling as their mouths slide together. 

When they break apart Nico’s hands are fisted in Will’s shirt, Will’s arm wrapped tightly around Nico’s waist. Will leans his forehead against Nico’s, and Nico can count every one of his eyelashes, brushing his cheeks like spun gold.

“Bed rest, right?” 

“Doctor’s orders,” Nico shrugs, and bursts into laughter as Will drags him under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments last chapter! I'm not totally happy with this chapter so let me know what you think, also I actually haven't finished Heroes of Olympus yet so if Kayla is shitty and OOC I'm soo sorry I haven't met her yet oops
> 
> have a nice weekend everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments last chapter, I think Kayla is going to be in this a little more because she's such a babe. 
> 
> Also I finally finished Heroes of Olympus (like WTF Will have you ever delivered a baby) but I'm aware Nico and Will are pretty touchy here (which is the point of this fic obviously), but I just wanted to say in this fic they've been dating for at least? 8 months maybe? which is why they're so comfortable about each other.

“Di Angelo.”

Nico looks up slowly. “What?”

Annabeth Chase is standing in front of the Apollo table, her arms crossed over her chest. She’s in her battle armour, her blue cap tucked into her back pocket, and her hair pulled back into a long, blonde ponytail. Her armour gleams and her eyes are a steely grey.

Percy stands next to her, scrubbing a hand over his eyes, his hair a mess. Nico feels a pang of affection in his chest - for both of them. They really do fit together, and though he’s still a little unsure about Percy, Annabeth has been unfailingly kind to him. 

Even when she found out Nico had a big, gay crush on her boyfriend, because Annabeth is cool like that.

“You’re on my - “ Annabeth begins, but Percy interrupts her. “Why are you at the Apollo table?”

Nico widens his eyes. “Wait, I’m at the Apollo table?”

Kayla snorts so hard she chokes, then offers Nico a high five. Nico slaps his palm against hers unenthusiastically, and she just laughs harder. When he looks up, Percy is doing the abandoned seal baby eyes thing. They don’t have any effect him, not even a stirring of skeletal butterflies, and Nico grins. 

“Don’t be sad because you have to sit all by yourself,” Nico sighs, and Kayla howls. Even Annabeth’s lips twitch up, her eyes swimming with amusement. Percy huffs and looks around like he’s searching for backup.

“Back to the subject,” Annabeth continues, then slaps a hand over Percy’s mouth when he opens it. “You - did you just lick my hand, Jackson?”

Percy just shrugs and Annabeth wipes her hand over his shirt, and the two start bickering. In the commotion, Nico doesn’t even notice Will walking towards their table. The bench creaks and Nico jumps when his boyfriend slides in beside him. 

Will raises his eyebrows. “Chill.”

Nico gives him the dirtiest look he can manage and stabs his spoon into his yoghurt pot. It’s not as scary as a fork, but Nico likes yoghurt. They’re easy to eat, don’t get stuck in his throat and make him feel like he’s choking. He always has the vanilla ones, because anything remotely fruit flavoured makes him want throw up.

Will elbows him, and when Nico turns to him, exasperated, Will is grinning at him. His eyes are clear, like summer skies, and his hair waves cutely, one errant strand curling over his right eye. He shuffles closer on the bench, until their thighs are pressed together. Nico feels his breath catch in his throat. He’s about to say something, but the words die in his mouth when Will slowly lifts his hand.

Cautiously, carefully, like Nico is a spooked animal, Will runs his knuckles over Nico’s cheek. All the air leaves his lungs at the intimacy of it, the gentle touch and the burn of Will’s fingers. The moment hangs, suspended in time, then Will drops his hand. “You should eat more.”

Nico - who is trying to reboot his entire body - shoves his spoon in his mouth in an attempt to close it. His cheeks are flaming, and it hurts to swallow, but this time it’s for a different reason. When he finally does look up, Percy and Annabeth are both staring at him. 

“What?” Nico snaps, and the ground trembles a little beneath him. Kayla and all the other Apollo campers lift their various cups and plates, then put them back down and carry on eating. Nico sneaks a look at Will. “Oops.”

Will doesn’t look impressed, but he’s got a mouthful of toast, so he can’t do much. Nico pats his shoulder then turns back to Annabeth. “You want me on your team again tonight?”

“Definitely,” Annabeth answers, and her tone is so sure and solid that Nico gives her a shy smile. “Jason has teamed up with Clarisse, so we need you. And I reckon the Hermes cabin are on her side as well.”

Nico blinks at her, then cranes his head to peer at the Hermes cabin. “Connor Stoll is willingly fighting alongside Clarisse?”

Annabeth purses her lips. “I was as stumped as you are. I tried to ask Connor but he just looked like he was going to cry, so I didn’t press it.”

“That’s new,” Percy mumbles. Annabeth glares at him. 

“Do you want me on defence again?” Nico asks. He puts down his yoghurt. Will leans over, picks it up, peers at it, and shoves it back at Nico. Nico scowls at him. Will grabs his hand, uncurls his fingers, and curls them back around his spoon.

Nico scowls even harder. “I’ll stab you.”

“Excuse me?” says Annabeth.

“Not you,” Nico sighs. He reluctantly dips his spoon back into the yoghurt, which is still half full. Will beams at him. Nico kicks him in the shin. “So, defence?”

Annabeth looks around furtively. “We’ll discuss it later, you don’t know who’s listening.” She waves at Nico then drags Percy off, still muttering about strategies under her breath. 

Nico shakes his head and dips his spoon back into his yoghurt. He eats a little and then looks up to see Kayla watching him. Nico swallows. 

“What?”

Kayla pouts. “Does this mean Apollo are on Athena’s side?”

Nico shrugs. “I’m not actually a son of Apollo - “

“Fortunately,” Will chirps. 

Nico ignores him. “So you can do what you want. I don’t know who Apollo cabin are going to side with.”

Kayla rolls her eyes. “Yeah, but you’re sleeping with the head of Apollo cabin, so are we in or out?”

Nico chokes on his spoon. 

 

-

 

Will knocks on the door to Hades cabin just as Nico was going to walk down to the clearing for the game. The summer sun streaks the sky, golds and pinks and blue, and Nico is reaching for his sword when he hears the knock.

Will is leaning against the door frame, and the skeletal butterflies are running rampant. He’s in his armour, all gold and crimson, his sword strapped to his side. His eyes are bright and clear. Nico can see the handful of freckles that are scattered over his nose, the way his lips curve and the flutter of his lashes.

Nico fists a hand in Will’s shirt and kisses him. Will startles, but he kisses back, his lips warm and soft under Nico’s. Nico tugs him closer, curls his hands into Will’s hair, and Will wraps his arms around Nico’s waist. Their bodies are flush against each other and Nico groans when Will bites down on his lower lip. 

They break apart. Nico’s lips feels bruised, and when he pulls away Will leans forward and presses their foreheads together. Nico still feels a little strange about intimacy like this, but Will’s hands are warm and sure when they cup Nico’s face. “What was that for?”

“Felt like it,” Nico mumbles, and Will grins so wide it’s blinding. Nico nudges him away and walks to the camp clearing. They don’t talk on the way there, they don’t even touch, but Nico can see Will grinning from the corner of his eye.

Annabeth grabs Nico the moment she spots him. Apollo cabin aren’t actually siding with Athena tonight, so Will waves at him then goes to stand by Kayla. Kayla makes a sad face at Nico, then jabs Will with her bow at something he says. 

“Right, me and Piper are taking the offence,” Annabeth states. “Percy is obviously defending the river. Nico, you know the ridge by these caves? I want you to defend there.”

Nico nods. He knows the ridge and it'll be a good vantage point. Annabeth splits the rest of the team up, and then Chiron is blowing his whistle.

Nico shadow travels to the ridge. It's quicker and it doesn't drain him like it used to. He might be a little woozy after the game, but he can sleep it off. 

Nico's feet hit the ridge edge and he wobbles precariously. He gingerly lowers himself to the ground. This vantage point is brilliant; he can make out the other team’s flag to the North, and their flag to the South, protected by Percy.

Half an hour in, Nico is bored and slightly amused. He doesn't know why Connor sided with Clarisse, but it's clearly a terrible combination. A group of Ares kids are facing off against an angry mob of Hermes campers. It's causing a serious distraction and Nico snickers. He settles down to make himself a bit more comfy, when he spots a familiar shock of blond hair coming through the woods.

Nico remembers Hazel telling him to ‘play nice with others,’ as a joke before she left for Camp Jupiter.

Nico thinks about it, then clicks his fingers. He's hidden up on the ledge, so Will yells in surprise when three skeletons pop out of the ground. He tries to struggle, but the skeletons are like the most efficient bodyguards ever. They do the skeleton equivalent of a strip search, take his bow, quiver and sword. They must get something wrong because then they beginning to wrestle with the zip of Will’s shorts.

Nico flushes but laughs at that. He climbs down from the ledge, waving at the skeletons. They stop and melt back into the Earth, leaving a very flustered Will in their wake.

Nico grins at him. “Stepping out of me?”

“Stepping out on me,” Will mimics, frantically tugging up his zip. He's got a lilac bruise forming on his cheek and his lip has split. “Yeah, because being touched up by a skeleton really gets me going.”

Nico shrugs. “Some people would say that sums up our relationship pretty accurately.”

Will rolls his eyes. “Well, I'm clearly defenceless.” He spreads his arms out wide because Will's a fucking idiot. “Take me now.”

“Nice try,” Nico smirks, “but I know there's a group of Hermes kids coming this way.” He shakes his head. “But credit for putting in the effort.”

Will just shrugs unapologetically. Nico can see a few Hermes campers heading towards him. He clicks his fingers again and draws his sword. 

It's a quick fight. The skeletons he's summoned take down most of them, and the others Nico disarms easily. His sword clangs when he swings it and Nico feels a burst of exhilaration: an explosion of excitement and adrenaline at being able to do this under safe circumstances.

In the commotion Nico hadn't really thought about Will. Nico has just sent the last camper running when there's a blur of orange and he suddenly finds himself with an armful of son of Apollo.

Nico yelps, shocked, and then Will flips them over and Nico's instincts kick him. He hooks his foot around Will's calf and rolls them over. Will retaliated by digging an elbow into Nico's stomach. Nico baulks, loses his grip, and Will rolls them over again.

It's dissolves from there, really. Will cracks up at one point and then he can't stop laughing. Nico finally shoves him off and then lies there, spread eagled and out of breath.

“You,” Nico wheezes, “are such an idiot.”

“Surprise attack,” Will chokes. His chest rises and falls, legs kicked out in front of him. “Thought it went pretty well.”

Nico sucks in another lungful of air, then stumbles to his feet. He brushes the dust off his clothes, wobbling slightly. “Why did you wait until after the Hermes kids had gone? It could have been a combined effort.”

Will shrugs, still sprawled on the floor. “Figured you'd kick my butt either way, so.”

“You're dumb,” Nico mumbles, but he can't help smiling. There's a noise in the distance and Nico knows Annabeth has grabbed the flag.Will gets to his feet. There’s dirt in his hair and he goes to grab his bow and sword from where the skeletons stashed it. 

“What happened to your cheek?” Nico asks, waiting then falling in step with Will. He can hear people running through other parts of the forest, can hear someone shouting and others laughing. 

Will touches the bruise absent mindedly. “Uh, crossfire. I don’t know what Connor did, but Clarisse should never had made him play on her team. They got into a fight five minutes in.” He pouts. “I got a rock to the face.”

“A rock?” Nico repeats. “Ouch, are you okay?”

Will nods, then takes Nico’s hand as they step over a fallen tree. He doesn’t let go after and Nico curls his fingers around Will’s. “Yeah. Kayla threw a rock back, but that only set them off even more.”

Nico snickers. They walk into the clearing, and Nico tightens his grip a little. They’ve been dating for months now, but he still gets that little kick of fear now and then. Probably something to do with being born in a time being gay was illegal, Nico thinks sardonically. Will glances at him, but Nico just shakes his head. 

Will squeezes back and then Jason comes bounding up to them. He’s got a cut on his forehead and his hair is sticking up everywhere. He punches Nico in the arm, because Jason always does dumb bro stuff like that. “Hey, Neeks.”

“Don’t call me that,” Nico snaps. 

Jason frowns at him. “Will calls you that.”

Will shrugs. “I’m his doctor.”

Nico stamps on his foot, then laughs when Will yelps in pain. “What were you saying, Jason?”

“I think Clarisse is going to wrestle Connor.” Nico glances over to where the two are facing off. Clarisse has a face like a smacked pegasus, and Connor’s hands are balled into fists. “And the Athena cabin are going to have a party. Annabeth says you have to come or she’ll make you.”

“We’ll be there in a moment,” Will says, and Jason nods. He punches Will in the shoulder too, then runs off to where Piper is hugging Annabeth. Will turns to Nico, eyes running over his body assessingly. “You okay? You raised a couple of skeletons there.”

Nico pulls his hand out of Will’s. “I’m fine.”

Will sets his jaw. “Uh huh, because I’ve heard that before.”

Nico crosses his arms, an idea forming in his mind. “Look, I’m a little tired, but I’ll just have a drink or something.”

Will crosses his arms too. Nico remembers Jason telling him about people who like each other copying the other’s movements, but he disregards it. “Fluids, good, but you should probably have something solid.”

Nico cocks his head to one side. “Like a burger?”

Will frowns, obviously thrown at Nico’s sudden compliance. “I mean - yeah, a burger could do it. I’m sure the - “

Nico holds up a hand. “So you’re a-okay with the burger?”

Will is staring at him like Nico’s grown another head. “Uh, protein is important so - “

“Great,” Nico grins, fists a hand in Will’s shirt, and slips into the shadows. He thinks Will shouts at him, but he’s laughing too hard to care. 

When their feet hit the ground, Nico lets go of Will’s shirt. Will looks like he’s going to flip a table. It’s a good look. He wears it around Nico a lot. 

“Protein,” Nico says helplessly. He smacks a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter spilling out. He waves a hand at the McDonald's he shadow travelled them too. “Lots of protein.”

“I hate you,” Will says flatly, and Nico cracks up. “This is not what I meant and you know it. You - “

“Lecture me later,” Nico smirks, grabbing Will’s hand. Will stubbornly refuses to move, so Nico tugs at his arm. “Come on, I need you to help carry all the stuff.”

“What stuff?” Will complains. He still won’t move, but Nico can see the sparks of amusement as Nico tries to drag him towards the red doors. It’s a bit embarrassing, but Nico is like, half the weight of Will, so it’s harder than it looks. “All that stuff is processed, it’s terrible for you, Nico.”

“The stuff for the others,” Nico explains. “If they find out we went to McDonald’s and didn’t get them anything, we’re dead. Last time Jason didn’t talk to me for days because I forgot to get him a wrap. Oh, remind me to get a salad or something for Piper.”

Will hesitates. “I’m stuck between letting you eat shit food and being glad you’re making friends.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Well you can decide in the line. Come on, Solace.”

“Fine,” Will huffs. He prises Nico’s fingers off his arm, squeezes them once, then nudges him with his shoulder. “I’m not having anything, though. I can’t condone this - “

“Protein,” Nico says happily, “lots of protein,” and Will laughs like he can’t help it.

 

-

 

Nico pays for their order with a fifty pound note that appears in his pocket. He’s waiting for his order, rolling his eyes at how long their receipt is, when Will nudges him. Nico glances at him, and his heart flips a little. Will’s hair is a mess, and he’s in the denim shorts he wore at the camp, so Nico can see how long his legs are.

“What?” Nico asks. Will’s lip has scabbed over, and unconsciously Nico reaches up and brushes it with his thumb. 

“I can’t believe you said a-okay,” Will says against his fingers.

Nico drops his hand. “Shut up.” He waves their receipt in Will’s face. “Protein.”

“Protein,” Will agrees, and leans against Nico until their order is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think this is my favourite chapter so far. I've been stupidly stressed lately, but this is so chill to write so it's a nice escape.
> 
>  
> 
> [here is the Tumblr post for this chapter](http://ariadneodair.tumblr.com/post/144802906077/so-come-sit-by-my-side-chapter-three-ten-nico) you should go look at it cause it looks cute


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is a really a trigger warning, but in the third part of this a character does get sent to the hospital wing after an accident. They're fine, but they are hurt, so just the heads up.

1\. darlin’

The first time it happens, Nico is in the infirmary. It’s actually for voluntary reasons this time. Jason has been slapped on bed rest after running into a tree, something about a bet between him, Piper and Annabeth. Nico didn’t bother to get the details, but he does agree to keep Jason company.

Nico is sitting cross legged on the end of Jason’s bed, while Jason teaches him the rules of poker. Jason isn’t very good at it and he keeps dropping the cards everywhere. Nico eyes him suspiciously. “I’m not sure that’s how you play.”

Jason frowns at him. “Hey, I’m the one teaching you.”

“Not very well,” Nico mutters. “And you’re concussed, how good can you be?”

Jason opens his mouth to argue, but that’s when Will walks over. He’s in cut off shorts and a blue hospital shirt, and there’s a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He ruffles Nico’s hair but Nico just ignores him and shuffles through his cards.

“How you feeling, Jason?” Will asks. He gently skates his fingers on the purple bruise about Jason’s left eyes. Ambrosia already has it fading, but it’s still pretty blatant. “Still dizzy?”

“A little,” Jason admits. He puts down a card. “Um, seven.”

Nico stares. “Jason, I really don’t think this is how you play this game.”

Will finishes checking Jason over, handing him a small piece of ambrosia. “I’m not giving you anymore or you’ll burn up. I’m going to get Kayla to give you an ice pack, and you need to stay in here for a little longer, okay?”

Jason nods glumly and Will turns to Nico. “I’ve got to get some supplies from out of camp, but I’ll be back tonight.”

“Don’t die,” Nico says, because he’s romantic like that, then he thinks about it and grabs Will’s wrist. “No, seriously, don’t die. I will know.”

Will rolls his eyes, but his lips curve up into a fond smile. “Yeah, I’m aware of your connection with the underworld, darlin’.”

“Good.” Nico smiles up at him, warmth flooding through him when Will smiles back. He squeezes Will’s wrist once, then lets him go. Will waves at him and Jason, and Nico watches him as he leaves.

When he glances back at Jason, Jason is staring at him with a funny expression on his face. Nico frowns back. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jason says slowly. “Nothing at all.”

Nico just puts it down to Jason being weird, and goes back to nagging him about how to play properly.

 

-

 

 

2\. babe

“We’re not watching that.”

Will scowls at him. “I’m not watching _that_!”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Kayla said you liked Tangled. She said it’s about a blonde girl who sings and heals people, so that’s like, two and a bit of out of three.”

“Which is why I don’t want to watch it,” Will snaps. Nico throws the DVD on the bed in exasperation. Will is sitting cross legged opposite him, and they’re searching through a big pile of films. The Apollo cabin were playing basketball, so Will is in a white vest, and Nico is trying not to stare at his biceps too much.

“What about this one?” Nico asks. “Reyna sent it to me, she said I might like it.”

Will looks up, stares at the film, then bursts into laughter. “What?” Nico asks, but Will is doubled over in laughter now, hands on his thighs and shaking the whole bed. “Is it a bad film?”

“Nico,” Will wheezes. “Do you - have you ever seen that movie?”

Nico frowns at him. “No, Reyna said - “ This only sets Will off again, and Nico hurls a pillow at his head. “Stop laughing!”

Will finally sobers up, clutching the pillow Nico lobbed at him. His face is happy and open, eyes alight with amusement. “Reyna sent you Brokeback Mountain?”

Nico flips the cover of the DVD, reading the title. “I guess. I think because it’s about camping.”

Will looks like it’s physically painful for him not to explode into giggles. “Okay, that’s a whole other conversation, but we’re not watching that.”

Nico sets his jaw. “I kind of want to now.”

“Babe, no you don’t,” Will says cheerfully. “I’ll explain it to you later, but you’re so not ready for that.”  
Nico has no idea what’s going on, so he just picks the Disney film back up. “Then we’re watching Tangled.”

 

-

 

3\. all of ‘em

Nico isn't overly fond of the lava wall.

It's been modified this year, that little kid from Leo's cabin has been tampering with it. Nico really doesn't get why everyone lets an eight year old do whatever he wants, but no one bats an eyelid at the fact it's now more a lava house than a lava wall.

Naturally, this means that everyone in the camp wants to try it out. Chiron agrees and says they'll be prizes for the cabins that come first, second and third. Naturally, this only ramps up the excitement, which hits dangerous levels considering they're all half god.

Harley tampers with it all week in top secret, then on Saturday evening everybody is called to gather around the lava wall.

Nico sighs. “This is dumb.”

He can see the Ares kids slapping each other on the back in encouragement. The Athena kids are glancing at the wall critically, while the Hermes lot are running bets on who'll win, who'll lose and who'll break the most bones.

Will slings an arm around his shoulder. “It'll be fun.”

The late sunlight glints in Will's hair. His arm is a warm weight on Nico's shoulder, sending little sparks through Nico's bloodstream. “It looks like an accident waiting to happen. A horrible, blood splattered accident that will cause many traumatic memories.”

“So positive,” Will mumbles. “Such a lovely, cheerful ray of sunshine. Such optimism in the face of peril.”

Nico snorts. “Optimism gets you killed.”

“Not if the lava wall does that first,” Will points out, and Nico slaps him on the arm. Will glares at him but Nico just arches an eyebrow.

They watch the first campers get strapped into their harnesses. The Hephaestus cabin had insisted on it, because the wall is even higher now. A fight almost erupts over who's going first, which is resolved in a drachma toss of all things.

Nico leans a little more on Will, the evening breeze cool on his skin. The trees rustle softly behind them, and it just feels so familiar, so normal.

Will fidgets slightly, then turns and presses a kiss to Nico's cheek. His lips are soft, and Nico's eyes flutter a little at the contact. When he meets Will's gaze his eyes are soft, fond, and Nico wants to kiss him so badly his chest aches.

He doesn't though, because Nico is still scared, and a little beat up and private, but that doesn't matter because he knows Will gets it. Intrinsically, he knows Will gets it.

“We should do something after this,” Nico blurts when Will pulls away a little. Not because he's angry or upset or anything, but because he knows Nico needs space sometimes. His boyfriend is cool like that. “We could, um. We could watch that stupid car film you like.”

Will still has that soft look in his eye, like melting honey. He smiles, all white teeth and slightly chapped lips, and Nico's heart does a backflip. “Hm, I'm going to let the stupid comment go but only because you're asking me on a date.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “It's a film and popcorn in what you call the death cabin. I'm not sure that constitutes a date.” He wrinkles his nose. “Also we've been on dates before, so I don't know why that makes you so excited.”

“Popcorn, awesome,” is all Will says, because he's a fucking idiot, and smacks another kiss to Nico's cheek. “You're on. I have to go rally the troops but I'll see you a bit, okay?”

Nico nods, waving his hands in a shooing gesture. “Make sure Austin does his shoelaces up for once.”

“It's hot you know that,” Will says seriously, and just cackles when Nico flips him off.

 

 

-

 

Adjustments to the lava wall include: smoke bombs that randomly go off, sections that randomly crumble away and water cannons that blast you - randomly - at various points.

It's a game of not only endurance but speed. Officially, the winner is the one who gets to the top fastest. However the wall is so tricky that no one's going that fast.

Nico sits and waits for his turn. He can see Will high fiving Kayla after her go and he grins. Jason and Piper are at Camp Jupiter for a visit, and Nico thinks about how much they'd like this. Percy and Jason will no doubt race each other at the first chance.

He grins when Will finishes his turn, his face streaked with soot. The Ares kid he was racing flings his harness to the ground in a rage, but Will doesn't look that bothered.

Nico wanders over when it's his go, rolling his eyes at Leo's flirting as he straps his harness in. The Athena kid he's racing gives him a dirty look, but Nico just stares back coldly and he looks away.

It starts off okay, which is probably Nico's first warning sign. He manages to dodge the first river of lava, though it's close enough he can feel the heat lick his skin. Nico's been watching so he knows which parts crumble by now - they follow a pattern - and climbs to safety as the part below gives way.

It's exhilarating being up the high, even if Nico's hands tremble a bit. Nico climbs higher, dodges a water canon and shoulders through a part which is made entirely of spikes.

He can see the top now and a surge of triumph rushes through him. Nico reaches up for the next hand hold and then everything goes horribly, horribly wrong.

There's a snap, like a whip crack. It rings through Nico's ears, this awful, awful sound. Nico realises with detached despair that his harness has snapped. It's as though he's watching it all happen from a distance. As if he's somewhere else.

Even then it could be rectified - all Nico would need to do is hold on extremely tightly. But that's the exact moment the wall rumbles, shudders and moves as a final obstacle and Nico's got no time to prepare.

The wall shudders and Nico falls.

His fear is so great that his whole body is alight, white hot explosions of terror crashing through him. Nico's scream is ripped from his throat. He screams and screams and claws at the air, the wind howling in his ears and -

and hits the ground.

The pain is insurmountable. He slams into the ground with such force his throat closes up. He can't yell, can't scream, can't see, just darkness and darkness and pain like he's never felt before.

There are voices, but they're indistinguishable. Fuzzy. Nico can't focus on anything but the pain; the constant, bone shattering pain.

“Nico, Nico, please, oh my gods - “

“He needs ambrosia - “

“Don't move him - I said don't move him!”

“I don't know what happened, gods, I - “

“Get away, Valdez.”

“Kayla - “

“GET OUT!”

“Will, what are you - “

There's something tugging at him. It's hard to think, how to keep your head above water when you're drowning in agony. Nico wants to scream but he doesn't know how to; everything hurts -

“Di Angelo, you're not fucking do this to me, I swear if you're on your way to Hades I’ll - “

“Will, what are you trying to do? Your hands - “

“Nico, darlin’, please, I can't - “

“Solace, what - “

The tugging becomes less of a tug and more of a pull. There's this rush of - of gold, this explosion of spun silver in his bloodstream and Nico opens his eyes. Everything is hazy. It's like being underwater and opening your eyes; everything is blurry and off kilter and it stings like hell.

Pain throbs through him, but it’s like the edge has been taken off. The burst of gold has numbed it slightly, like when a bone is broken but it’s been set.

“He’s coming round, gods - “

“Will, your hands are smoking - “

“Nico, can you hear me? Honey, please, I need you to - “

Consciousness has clearly had enough by then, because it yanks Nico awake. All the air is punched out of his lungs, and Nico’s hands go to his throat instinctively, trying to breath. Warm hands hold him down though, and Nico struggles until his eyes lock onto a familiar face. “Will?”

A warm hand comes up to cradle Nico’s cheek. “Baby, you’re okay, gods, I thought - Nico - “ Nico realises Will is crying; his voice is thick with tears and Nico can see the tear tracks on his cheeks. Nico wants to reach for him but he doesn’t think he can lift a finger right now.  
“Your hands,” Nico rasps. “What did you - “

“Shush,” Will’s mumbling. His eyes are shiny from crying and it makes Nico’s head hurt. “Sweetheart, we have to move you, okay? We need to get you to the infirmary, so we - so I can fix this.”

“Get on with it then,” Nico whispers, and Will’s laugh is half sob. Nico can feel the pain clawing at him; even with the slight numbness his ribs are burning. He can taste copper at the back of his mouth, and he wants to spit out the blood but he can't lift his head.

“It’s going to hurt, honey,” Will warns him. His hands are still cupping Nico’s face, like they’re the best thing he’s ever held. “You have um, a lot of injuries, baby, so - “

“You think?” Nico manages, and is rewarded with a shaky smile. Will opens his mouth to say something, but then he’s being lifted and Nico blacks out.

 

-

 

Nico has broken ribs, a shattered collarbone, a broken wrist, and a huge gash on the back of his head. He gets slapped with enough ambrosia he wants to vomit, wrapped and strapped up until he feels like a mummy, and there’s a drip stuck in the back of his hand. Depressingly, Nico’s probably had worse.

It’s when Will’s preparing the drip that he gets a proper look at Will’s hands. Nico’s propped up in one of the hospital beds in the infirmary. Kayla is watching him with crossed arms, and Lou Ellen and Cecil have gone to tell Hazel and Frank. Austin, who Nico didn’t think liked him that much, is sitting on the end of his bed and handing him pieces of chocolate. Austin can’t be more than twelve, and he’d burst into tears when he saw Nico. Austin keeps asking him what type of band aid he wants, but Nico said he could pick.

Anyway, Will is fitting a drip, when Nico gets a glance of his hands. They’re a funny purple colour, a mix of red and blue, like Will burnt them, and Nico frowns. “What did you do to your hands?”

Will looks at him, then looks back to the drip. “What do you think?”

Nico narrows his eyes. “You healed me, didn’t you? I felt it you know, like - like a rush of.” He wants to say gold, but that sounds stupid. “Like it was taking the edge off.”

“Yeah, I did.” Will takes his hand, and they’re still hotter than normal. Will squeezes his hand once then pushes the drip in. Once it’s in he drops a kiss to Nico’s palm, then let's go. “And one girl from Demeter saw you and tried to soften the ground before you landed. Not sure how well that worked, though.”

“Me neither,” Nico mumbles, and Will smiles at him. It’s not his usual smile though, it’s like a photocopy, washed out and fake. “Hey, come here.”

He curls the fingers of his free hand around Will’s, tugging him closer. Will shuffles over reluctantly, and Nico gazes at him. “Will, I’m okay. I’m here, it’s alright.”

“It’s not,” Will mumbles, and Nico can tell he’s about to cry. “I thought you were dead, don’t you ever do that again - “

“I wasn’t planning on,” Nico begins, but then Will really does start crying, his bottom lip trembling. Nico’s never seen him cry before today and it’s horrible. Will tries to cover his eyes with one hand, his shoulders shaking. Nico feels like his heart is being torn in two.

“Will, come here,” Nico insists, and pulls Will into a hug. Will stiffens, but Nico just wraps his arms around his neck, so Will hugs him back tentatively. Nico’s bandaged wrist must be heavy on Will’s shoulder, but Will doesn’t complain. He buries his face in Nico’s neck, and Nico threads a careful hand into blond hair.

“It’s okay,” Nico whispers. His chest feels tight. Will’s arms are cautious around him, a ghost touch. Nico’s neck is damp from where Will is crying. “Tesoro, it’s okay. Sono qui. Respiro.”

When Will finally pulls back his cheeks are red and blotchy. He scrubs a hand over his eyes, and Nico carefully rests a palm against Will’s cheek. “Sorry.” Will lets out a breath. “Not very professional. Terrible practise.”

Nico laughs softly. “Need to go back to that med school you never went to.”

Will pulls a face. “Shut up.”

Nico leans in again, resting his forehead against Will’s. “Are you feeling a bit better?”

Will closes his eyes, leans in and brushes his mouth against Nico’s. It’s not an answer, so Nico kisses him back, fists his hand in Will’s shirt and doesn’t let go.

 

-

 

Nico has to stay in the infirmary overnight. Austin falls asleep at the foot of his bed, and Kayla carries him away with a rueful smile. She kisses Nico’s cheek before she goes, and Nico smiles at her. Lou Ellen and Cecil give him big hugs, and tell him Hazel, Frank and Reyna are coming down to see him tomorrow morning, and so are Percy and Annabeth.

When everyone’s left, Will is loitering by the end of his bed. Will tries to curl up in a chair, but Nico just shakes his head and tugs him down onto the hospital bed. Will is cautious in his movements, muttering about hurting him more, but Nico just ignores him.

They end up curled up next to each other. The shadows dance over Will’s face, and Nico reaches out and takes his hand.

“You need to keep your wrist straight.”

“Shut up, Solace.”

Will curls a little closer. He reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Nico’s ear, and Nico shivers when his thumb catches on the sensitive skin there. “What did you say earlier?”

Nico blinks sleepily. “When?”

“In Italian.”

“Oh.” Nico thinks back, fighting a yawn. “I said I’m here. Breathe.”

Will narrows his eyes. “The - the tero thing.”

Nico frowns at him, then realisation dawns. “Oh, tesoro. It means, um. Sweetheart. Uh, lover.”

Will’s smile widens, and Nico can see his teeth flash in the dark. “Oh. I like that.”

“You called me baby,” Nico says, just to see Will flush. “And honey. And sweetheart.”

Will blinks at him. “You heard that?”

Nico nods. Will looks like he wants to ground to swallow him up, so Nico leans forward and kisses him. “I don’t care, you idiot, I liked it to. Now shut up and go to sleep. Isn’t that what we’re meant to be doing?”

He closes his eyes, but he can tell Will is grinning. He pretends to not hear Will mumbles ‘tesoro,’ to himself, and lets himself give in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:
> 
> 1 - There was going to be a whole bit about why the harness snapped, but it didn't fit in this. Basically Harley was so excited (and so young) he hadn't checked them completely properly, and they had been used so much already that it just broke. Cue Harley coming in crying and hugging Nico, and Will is like 'I will kill him,' and Nico is like 'nooo Will you can't,' and Will goes 'bitch I might' but that got too long so. anyway.
> 
> 2 - Brokeback mountain is one of my FAVOURITE films, even if I bawl the whole time. Tangled is also one of my favourite films, and I cry at that too. 
> 
> and 
> 
> 3 - I have a few ideas I want to write for this fic, but any suggestions or prompts or anything people want to see would be appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

The Hades cabin is dark when Will gets back from his supply run. It’s always kinda dark in the Hades cabin, and also super fucking creepy. The bed actually looked like a coffin, but thankfully Nico got rid of that right away. It’s a little better now - no longer looks like a badly assembled haunted house.

It also contains Will’s favourite person in the world, so even if it did look like a set design for the next Saw movie, he’d still be pushing open the door. 

He toes his shoes off carefully, then wiggles out of his jeans. His eyes adjust to the darkness slowly. There’s a bump in the middle of the bed, and Will can just make out ruffled black hair. His heart flip flops a little, and he pads over to the bed. 

Nico doesn’t always react well to being woken up, so Will clears his throat. “Nico. Hey, Neeks, I’m back.”

Nico startles awake, but his eyes when they snap open aren’t filled with panic. They’re sleepy, heavy lidded, and he just blinks at Will. Will waits patiently, and Nico rolls his eyes. “Get in, loser,” he mumbles mid-yawn, and Will grins. 

He slips under the covers. Nico mumbles something, then turns over to face him. His hair is sticking up at odd angles. The heart flip flopping increases. “Was the supply run okay?”

Will nods. “Yeah. Think Austin was a bit pissed that it was so boring.”

“Austin’s an idiot,” Nico mutters, and Will laughs. “Sleep now,” Nico says decisively, and Will smothers another laugh. Will waits again, because Nico has gone through a lot, and Will is never, ever going to make him do something he doesn’t want to. 

Nico must catch on because he rolls his eyes, then fists his hands in Will’s shirt. He pulls Will closer, so that Nico’s nestled against his chest. Will slides his arms around Nico’s waist, tugging him even closer. Nico relaxes against and Will kisses his hair softly.

“Night, idiot,” Nico mumbles, and Will smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! It's pretty short and in Will's POV, but I thought that was a nice way to end this work :) 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! I hope to write a little more for this pairing later on! I had some other draft chapters for this work, so they may be added at a later date but I'm not sure.
> 
> This is the Tumblr link for the complete fic! [here!](http://ariadneodair.tumblr.com/post/146578791417/so-come-sit-by-my-side-complete-9k-connor-stoll) I'd appreciate reblogs but like up to you pals :D

**Author's Note:**

> I've never, ever wrote for this fandom before, so um. I hope this way okay? Hopefully this is going to be a set of one shots about will and nico being dumb in love boyfriends, but that depends on whether this is awful or not lmao
> 
> This is the Tumblr link for the complete fic! 
> 
> [here!](http://ariadneodair.tumblr.com/post/146578791417/so-come-sit-by-my-side-complete-9k-connor-stoll)


End file.
